Rigelian
This page features the '''Rigelians'. You may also be looking for the reptilian species known as the Rigellians.'' The Rigelians were a humanoid species who inhabit the planet Rigel V. ( ) Physiology Rigelians are believed to have four or five genders, according to information obtained by Doctor Phlox. ( ) They are known to share a similar internal physiology with Vulcans and Romulans. These similarities, notably to Vulcans, include similar blood chemistries. Rigelians also shared a similar neurology to Vulcans and Romulans, as they too are susceptible to the neurological disease known as Tuvan Syndrome. ( ; ) History and politics Relationships with other species During the 22nd century, Rigelians maintained relationships with several Alpha and Beta Quadrant species. By the 2150s, it was not uncommon to find a Rigelian visiting Earth. In 2154, an Andorian and two Rigelians were attacked on Earth in a wake of xenophobia after the Xindi incident. ( ) Later that year, three Rigelians visiting Earth, who were working for the Klingons, attacked and kidnapped Dr. Phlox from the streets of San Francisco. They later transferred him via a Rigelian freighter to a Klingon ship. The Rigelian kidnappers and their ship were later destroyed. ( ) In early 2155, the Rigelians participated in talks discussing their wish to join as a possible member in the Coalition of Planets along with Humans, Tellarites, Andorians, Coridans and Vulcans. ( ) During the negotiations, six of the Earth universal translators experienced a "glitch" and started confusing the Rigelian language with Andorian. ( ) Trade and commerce Rigelian commerce was regulated by the Rigelian Trade Commission during the 22nd century. ( ) In 2154, a Rigelian scout ship fell victim to an attack by a Romulan drone-ship disguised as the Earth starship ''Enterprise'' in order to destabilize the sector. Recognizing the vessel, the Trade Commission contacted Starfleet to demand compensation for the loss of their vessel and the arrest of Jonathan Archer. ( ) Rigelian freighter]] The Rigelians continued to independently operate their own freighters during the 24th century. In 2369, one of these freighters docked at Deep Space 9 prior to its mission to the Gamma Quadrant. ( ) Medical achievements The Rigelians were responsible for developing a unique gene therapy technique that was capable of curing medical conditions such as Taggart's Syndrome. ( ) During the mid-2260s, an experimental chemical stimulant designed to speed up reproduction and replacement of blood in the bodies of certain species was developed that was successfully tested in Rigelian test subjects on Rigel V. Although the side-effects included tremendous strain on the spleen and the liver, it was later discovered by Doctor Leonard McCoy to be a viable treatment for producing Vulcan T-negative blood. ( ) People * List of Rigelians Appendices Appearances * ** ** ** Background The homeworld of the Rigelians being Rigel V has not been firmly established, but it is known from that Rigelians were at least present on Rigel V in the mid-23rd century. Apocrypha In the non-canonical novels published by Pocket Books, the Rigelians are presumed to be from the same star system as the Rigellians, who are themselves referred to (in terms of species) as the Chelon. The Chelon and Rigelians, presumably, are politically united. Needless to say, the Rigel system is considered to be a crowded and bustling population center in the novels, with its (at least) two native species. The Rigelians are a playable species for the Federation in the game Star Trek Online. de:Rigelianer es:Rigelianos ja:ライジェリアン（Rigelian） Category:Species